


Never alone

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers Jail Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: A little drabble from Jail Break.





	Never alone

She knew that she often took longer than Ruby, but this time Sapphire pushed herself to regenerate and take her physical form. She looked around herself relived to be whole and not shattered. 

She immediately noticed that she was in a cell and she knew that none of the others were near her. She also knew that for once she’d been faster than Ruby, but not by much. Also, was the knowledge that the corridors would carry her voice to Ruby. 

With that clear in her mind, Sapphire started to sing their song. So that Ruby wouldn’t wake up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. First fic in like 15 years. Comments welcome. I'm a bio major not a English major, so....


End file.
